Midnight Wishes
by hiddensoullover
Summary: [oneshot][GinnyHermione] There is a Weasley Tradition, and Ginny is dying to tell Hermione about it. Yet something always seems to happen to prevent it. How can she tell Hermione how she really feels about her?


_ Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone named in the series_.

** WARNINGS: FEMMSLASH, LESBIAN, GIRL/GIRL! WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ, AND IF YOU DON"T READ, DEINITELY DON'T FLAME!**

** I must admit that I have read whatever good Ginny/Hermione fanfics there are out there. At first I did it because I was skeptical that the pairing could work. I mean, There was Hermione and Ron's little crush, there was the fact that Ron was too overly possessive of Ginny, and there was the fact that Ginny had always had a crush on Harry. But then, as I read the different fanfics or oneshots, I began to fall in love with this coupling. I guess this is my first try to do a Ginny/Hermione fic (but it's a oneshot!) because I might just write a fanfiction around them when I finish with my "A Lot Like Love" fanfic about Kagome and Sango. I just want to see how people will take to this. Please review?**

** Oh, and this story is 'AU'. It is as if HBP never existed.**

** NOT part of the 'If Only' and 'Oxygen' series!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have a tradition, in the Weasley family." Ginny was telling Hermione as they sat outside of the Burrow. Hermione smiled and listened as her friend spoke about the many different things the Weasleys would do around Christmas Time. Now that her parents were once more too busy in their normal lives to worry about her, Hermione was doing her bets to fit in with the Weasleys.

"Christmas passed already. What other traditions can you guys have?" Hermione laughed, drinking some of the remainder eggnog. She didn't know how one of the twins hadn't drank it already, yet they'd been so secretive of late that she was worried the twins were using them all as an experiment for their new brand of pranks.

"Well, News Years is at midnight, right?" Ginny asked, sending the brunette a look.

"Ya." The elder girl nodded, taking another sup of her eggnog and eyeing her friend oddly. "What about it?"

Suddenly, Ginny was very nervous, wondering if this was the right time to mention it. What if Hermione took it the wrong way? What if she was offended? What if she didn't get it at all? _I'll never know if I don't take the risk, now, will I_? Sighing, she licked her lips and took a large breath before beginning. "Well, there's been this tradition in our family that goes back for a long time now. It, uh, sorta has to do with the future and…"

"If this has _anything_ to do with Divination I don't think I'm interested." Hermione interrupted, raising her eyebrow as she looked at Ginny as if she were slightly insane for mentioning anything related to Divinations.

By now Ginny was playing nervously with her hands. Things weren't going the way she'd planned them, and she'd momentarily forgotten Hermione's distaste when it came to Divinations. Which was odd, considering how she remembered _everything_ about Hermione, from the way to make her smile when she was down to the way she had an unreasonable fear of flying. "Well, it's kinda different, Hermione, you see…"

"MIONE!" Ron's call cut into whatever his younger sister was going to say. "Mione!" Rushing over to where the two girls were sitting, the lanky young man gave the brunette a smile before grabbing her cup of eggnog, emptying the cup in one gulp, passing the cup to his annoyed sister, and in a flash he had thrown Hermione over his shoulder. "Harry and I have a surprise for you Mione." He laughed as she wiggled, but he held her in place before turning to his glaring sister. "You understand, Ginny, dontcha?" And without allowing his sister a moment to respond, he jogged away with Hermione still thrown over his shoulders.

Ginny's grip on the cup in her hands tightened as she watched her brother take Hermione away. She had been _this_ close to…it didn't matter now. Brown orbs narrowed as she heard Hermione squeal and saw the girl engulfed by Harry and Ron. Ron was holding her arms while Harry grabbed onto her legs, and both boys disappeared with the squealing girl around the corner.

Getting up, Ginny stomped to the kitchen and placed the cup in the sink, smiling to herself as it began to wash itself. Hermione had looked so cute the first time she'd seen this, and she'd wanted to know right away what spell had been used to make the sink work automatically. There were very few things a genius like Hermione Granger didn't already know, and it gave Ginny much pleasure to be the one to show Hermione new things.

_ That brings me to tonight_.

Frowning, the young woman turned and looked at her reflection from the kitchen window. She'd grown up a long time ago. Much like Hermione, she'd matured early, well, she'd matured _mentally_ earlier. Her reflection showed the same youthful face that might have stared back at her three years ago. She still had childish features, and the nose of an imp. Despite her mother's promises, the bright red of her hair hadn't turned duller with age, and while she would have loved to have a more feminine body, her Quidditch training was quite visible in her athletic figure.

_ But then again, maybe Mione likes that shape better. She **did** have a crush on Ron for a very long time_.

Sighing, Ginny looked down at her feet, remembering the time when Hermione's crush on Ron had torn at her heart. And what had been worse was that in that time Ron had had a crush on Hermione as well. Ginny had had to watch as they gave each other googoo eyes while they thought the other wasn't watching, never realizing that she was watching them, heart breaking googoo eye after googoo eye.

Running fingers through her hair, the young woman leaned against the sink and bit her bottom lip, wondering if mentioning to Hermione the Weasley Tradition that meant the most to her, was such a good idea. What if Hermione and Ron hadn't gotten over their little crushes and were just better at hiding it? What if _Harry_ and Hermione had something between them that no one had been able to pick up on yet? Both of them were good at keeping secrets, and there was such a close bond between them that Ginny didn't know who she was more jealous of, Ron or Harry.

Shaking her head, the redhead wondered if she would ever really have a chance with Hermione. She didn't even know if the other girl was interested in other women. _Which I should have tried finding out before tonight_. Yet Ginny didn't know what would be worse, to find out that Hermione was heterosexual, or to find out that she was bi and not interested in the least bit.

_ The second. That would be the WORST thing that could ever happen to me_.

Just the thought of the second option caused the tough young woman to feel like crying.

"Ginny!" Mione's screech caused Ginny's heart to turn to ice. What had happened to the brunette to make her scream like that? Were Death Eaters attacking the burrow? "_G-I-N-N-Y!_" There was a slight giggle in that cry as the door flung open and Hermione rushed into the kitchen, diving behind Ginny. "Save me!" The girl was wet through and through, her hair sticking to her face.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What the---?"

Just then, Harry and Ron entered the kitchen and two magically aimed water balloons hit Ginny square in the chest. Both boys laughed at her wide eyed surprise, yet they stopped laughing the moment they saw the glare Ginny was sending their way.

"Oi, Harry?" Ron asked, taking a step backwards. "I know _that_ look, and nothing pretty _ever_ follows it." With that he whirled around and rushed out of the room, Harry in hot pursuit.

Smirking, Ginny watched them until they were out of sight, and then she shook her head, turning around to look at Hermione. "There, see? You just got to know the right means of tor---." Yet before she could finish, a large water balloon erupted on her chest once more, blinding her momentarily. "-ture." Wiping the water out of her eyes, Ginny was surprised to see the smirk on Hermione's face. "Why you double-crossing little---!"

Giving a little laugh, Hermione conjured another water balloon and threw it at Ginny right before twirling around and rushing up the stairs.

Gasping, the redhead smiled like she'd never before. "Just wait till I get my hands on you, _Hermione Jane Granger!_" And with that she began rushing after the squealing brunette. Ginny hadn't ever seen Hermione like this before, and she couldn't help but feel giddy as she chased the other girl, hearing her squeal with every hollow threat Ginny sent her way.

Suddenly Hermione entered Ginny's room and locked the door in the redhead's face. Her voice was heard giggling: "Let's see what you do to me _now_!"

Pulling out her wand, she aimed it at the door rather snarkily. "_Alohamora_." Yet while the door did its best to try and open, it only opened a millimeter and then banged shut once more. This surprised and disappointed the younger girl to the point that she stomped her foot and tried pushing the door open manually, yet it hit against something hard on the other side that didn't allow it to open. "Mione? What in Merlin's Beard have you done to my door?" Ginny asked through the little open slit.

The only answer she got was Hermione's face appearing behind the slight opening and the elder girl sticking out her tongue, before disappearing behind the door once more in a fit of giggles.

"You can't hide up in there forever!" A thought suddenly struck Ginny, and she was glad that Hermione couldn't see her right now because the Cheshire Cat grin upon her face was slightly creepy.

Rushing towards Ron's room (which was right besides hers) the redhead crawled under Ron's bed and made a face at all the dirty dishes he had stashed under there. Shaking her head, she crawled closer towards the wall and began fumbling for the latch that she knew was there somewhere or the other. As children Ron and Ginny had discovered that there was a secret doorway from one room to the other, and they had used it when younger to visit the other, yet as they grew older the visits grew less frequent and then stopped altogether in their teen years.

_ But I have finally found a new use for it_.

Pushing away a decaying teddy bear she'd last seen when she was twelve, Ginny wondered how often her brother cleared out his room. Yet those thoughts left her as her finger finally found the latch to the small door, and she opened it quietly, smirking uncontrollably when she heard Hermione's giggles. The brunette wasn't going to know what hit her. Literally.

Since the small door was under her bed, she crawled out into her room and closed the door once more without being detected by her prey. Unlike under her brother's bed, hers was nearly spotless, and she was able to crawl much easier, without any fear of what large insect might come upon her next.

Peering out from under her bed, Ginny's mouth opened wide when she realized that Hermione had placed her wardrobe against the door. _That_ was the reason that it wouldn't open! _That little minx_! Smirking as she watched Hermione confidently peering out through the little slit of opening, Ginny silently crawled out from under her bed and pulled out her wand, aiming it at Hermione's back.

"Hey _Mione_?" Ginny called rather innocently.

There was a loud gasp and Hermione spun around just in time to be hit by the largest water balloon Ginny could conjure. The explosion of the balloon was painless, yet the coldness of the water caused the brunette to cry out, as she was drenched even more than she had been before. "How" shiver "did you get in" shiver "here?" Hermione sputtered as she tried wiping the water from her face.

"Never attack an enemy on their own turf." Ginny smirked confidently, wand still positioned just in case Hermione tried anything funny. "Now reap your punishment!"

"No!" Hermione squealed and barely escaped another water balloon hurtled her way. She laughed as one of her own hit Ginny, yet her eyes widened when she saw the glare Ginny sent her way. Sticking out her tongue at the redhead, the elder girl wasn't ready when Ginny grabbed her and they tumbled to the floor of the bedroom. "Tickle match!"

"You're on!" Ginny giggled, enjoying herself more than she could remember ever had. The girls wrestled for minutes on end, each trying to gain the dominance over the other, yet only celebrating for a moment before the other had regained control and the war would commence once more.

Laughing, the girls tumbled around the floor, knowing that later on they'd have ugly bruises to show for their fun. Forgetting that the house was filled with guests, or that they were making a scandalous racket, the young women realized that with the war coming they would have very little times like this…so they enjoyed it to the fullest.

Straddling Hermione, Ginny laughed as she grabbed the other girl's arms and pinned them over her head. "Give up." With her free hand, she tickled the brunette savagely. "Give up!"

"I give up!" Hermione cried out, and when the tickling stopped, she smiled at Ginny. "You win. I'm yours."

Shivering slightly at those words, Ginny suddenly realized the position they were in. Her eyes darkened slightly when she realized that due to Mione being completely wet, her pink bra was visible through her thin white shirt, and her nipples were visibly rock hard. Hermione moved slightly under her, and Ginny's eyes rolled back for a second at the sensations that ran through her body.

"Ginny?"

Shaking her head, Ginny tried regaining control of her body, yet she could feel a blush creeping up her neck…and Hermione was so prettily pink that it only aroused the younger woman more. "Yes?" Clearing her voice, the redhead hoped that her voice hadn't sounded as husky as she thought it had.

Licking her lips, Hermione raised shy eyes to meet Ginny's. "That tradition you were talking about right before Ron interrupted and kidnapped me…what exactly was it?"

Trying to think had suddenly become hard for the redhead. "The tradition? Oh, yes." She blushed. "At the countdown, at the stroke of midnight, we wish for what we want the most for the next year."

"Did your last wish come true?"

Looking down at Hermione, flushed as she smiled shyly from underneath her, Ginny had to smile. "Almost. It's taken me a couple of years of wishing to get this close."

"Will you wish for the same thing tonight?"

Ginny broke eye contact. "I will until I get my wish."

"Do I matter that much to you?"

Gasping, Ginny's eyes widened as they met nervous ones. "How did you---."

"Do I?" Her voice had suddenly dropped and her eyes pleaded with Ginny for the truth. "Do I mean so much to you?"

A small smile touched Ginny's face as her heart soared. "More than the whole world."

There was a moment of silence before Hermione whispered: "Would you wait for me until the War is over?"

It took less for a second for Ginny to answer as she let go of her hold on Hermione's arms. "For you, I would wait eternity."

A tear ran down the brunette's cheeks and she brushed it away before gently cupping Ginny's face and bringing her lips to hers. Ginny felt her heart soar as their lips moved against each other, and when she felt Hermione's tongue shyly running over her bottom lip, she groaned and opened her mouth, deepening their kiss.

Pulling away slowly, Hermione smiled beautifully at the other woman. "What will you wish for tonight?"

"For you to be mine after the war." Ginny blushed as she said this, for she couldn't believe that she was actually telling Hermione what she felt in her heart. Yet, seeing the radiant smile appearing on the brunette's face, she felt slightly bolder. "What will _you_ wish for?"

"For the war to be over as soon as possible."

They looked at each other in silence before smiling and giggling. Then Hermione pulled Ginny down with her and they were lost in another passionate kiss. In a future that seemed black as sin, a little ray of hope had finally shone through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Did you like? Did you? Please review!**


End file.
